


Sunshine In Your Eyes

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Related [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Memories, POV Male Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cái fic này được lấy ý tưởng trong một buổi chiều nóng muốn chảy mỡ và trong lúc tác giả đang phiêu vì Serial Killer（ﾉ´∀`）</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunshine In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Cái fic này được lấy ý tưởng trong một buổi chiều nóng muốn chảy mỡ và trong lúc tác giả đang phiêu vì Serial Killer（ﾉ´∀`）

Tôi gặp em vào một buổi chiều nắng hạ, ở một nơi ít người qua lại trong Central Park. Em ngồi trên chiếc ghế băng, bị vây quanh bởi đám chim bồ câu lông lá xám xịt, cười đùa vui vẻ với chúng như thể đang ban phát niềm vui đến khắp vạn vật xung quanh. Tôi không thích động vật, chim chóc lại càng không. Tôi không hiểu thể nổi vì sao mọi người lại thích chim bồ câu trong khi họ thừa biết chúng chẳng là gì ngoài một đám lông xù xì xấu xí không có tí gì sạch sẽ.

 

Nhưng sự hiện diện của lũ bồ câu không thể ngăn tôi đến với em...

 

Tôi bị em thu hút. Tôi bị đôi mắt em thu hút. Chúng xanh, xanh ngắt, xanh hơn cả màu nước của bốn đại dương, xanh hơn cả bầu trời của Địa Trung Hải. Chúng lấp lánh khi có nắng xuyên qua, tối thẫm khi có gió lả lướt. Cát và bụi bay vào mắt em, làm mờ đi sắc xanh xinh đẹp nơi con ngươi em, làm những giọt lệ khẽ vương trên khoé mắt. Tôi ngắm nhìn em, chìm đắm trong em, bị đôi mắt em làm cho mê hoặc, bị những sắc thái cảm xúc của em làm cho điên đảo thần trí. Tôi tiến đến chỗ em, thơ thẩn như một người điên, ngờ nghệch như một gã khờ. Bàn tay tôi hướng về phía trước, vươn tới em, vươn tới điều mà tôi cho là đẹp đẽ nhất trên đời. Tôi như một kẻ mù loà dò dẫm đường đi, cố tìm một ngọn đèn chỉ lối cho cuộc đời tăm tối. Và em, em chính là ngọn đèn ấy, là ánh sáng của cuộc đời tôi, là mục đích để kẻ hèn kém này tiếp tục sống trên đời.

 

Cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của tôi, em ngước lên. Em nhìn tôi, đôi mắt xanh ấm áp xoáy sâu vào tâm hồn tôi, trên môi bừng nở một nụ cười ngọt ngào thân thiện. Ôi chúa ơi, nụ cười của em là tạo vật xinh đẹp nhất mà tôi từng được thấy. Tôi xua lũ bồ câu, ép chúng phải dừng việc dây đám lông bẩn thỉu lên người em. Tôi ngồi cạnh em, bối rối khi em cười với tôi, đôi mắt long lanh nhìn chằm chặp vào tôi. Em khẽ nghiêng đầu sang một bên, mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh rủ xuống, mềm mại và đầy tinh tế. Cần cổ thanh tao của em thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện sau lớp áo bông mềm, trắng trẻo, mảnh mai và quyến rũ. Đầu lưỡi khẽ uốn cong, cổ họng rung nhè nhẹ, em hơi hé môi, để lộ ra âm thanh trầm trầm ấm áp:

 

_Charles. Charles Xavier._

 

Rồi em đưa tay ra. Bàn tay em nhỏ, hơi thô, không được mềm mại như của phụ nữ. Nhưng tôi chẳng quan tâm. Tôi thở ra một hơi, cố trấn tĩnh bản thân. Tôi quay người, nhìn thẳng vào em, dùng ánh mắt cương nghị nhất có thể để khiến em chú ý. Tôi nắm lấy tay em, cố điều chỉnh giọng để không bị vấp ở đâu đó:

 

_Erik Lehnsherr._

 

Charles à, em biết không? Bàn tay của em là tạo vật ấm áp nhất tôi từng biết đấy...

 

***

Tôi vốn là kẻ chẳng ra gì. Mọi người thường nhắc đến tôi như một gã gàn dở, ương bướng, tính nết cộc cằn, sớm nắng chiều mưa. Họ tránh tiếp xúc với tôi mọi lúc mọi nơi. Họ giao tiếp với tôi bằng một giọng lắp bắp và cái đầu cúi gằm. Họ lẻn đi nhanh nhất có thể sau khi tôi giao việc cho họ. Tôi là sếp của họ, nhưng họ không cho là vậy. Đối với họ, tôi chỉ là một tên khốn, một tên khốn tài giỏi làm chủ cả một công ty. Và, thật sự thì, nếu không phải vì đồng lương cao ngất ngưởng mà tôi hào phóng trả cho họ thì họ chả lí gì lại đi làm việc cho tôi cả.

 

Còn em, em thì sao? Em sẽ xa lánh tôi chứ? Hay sẽ khó chịu với tôi chứ?

 

Tôi luôn lặp lại mấy câu hỏi đó trong đầu. Nhưng có vẻ như sự lo lắng của tôi đã nhanh chóng trở nên thừa thãi. Em làm bạn với tôi, gọi điện nhắn tin cho tôi mỗi tối, chăm chỉ lôi tôi ra ngoài mỗi khi cả hai rảnh rỗi. Em rất đáng yêu, hoà đồng và thân thiện. Xung quanh em có nhiều người tốt, nhưng em vẫn chịu làm bạn với kẻ gàn dở như tôi. Mỗi sáng thứ bảy, em sẽ lại đến chỗ tôi, tìm mọi cách để đẩy tôi lăn khỏi giường, sau đó ôm bụng cười hềnh hệch khi thấy tôi chật vật trong đống bùng nhùng toàn chăn với gối. Đánh thức tôi xong, em sẽ kéo tôi ra khỏi nhà, đến tiệm pizza mà em yêu thích, gọi cho tôi và em vài cái bánh kẹp cùng mấy li nước cam. Nhưng mà... em có thấy hơi mỉa mai không? Dù gì thì mặt hàng chính của người ta vẫn là pizza mà... Nói thật chứ tôi thấy ngại lắm ấy, cơ mà dần rồi cũng quen...

 

Tôi thích những buổi sáng ra ngoài cùng em. Em và tôi thường đến Central Park – nơi em gặp tôi lần đầu. Em sẽ bày trò với tôi, cả hai sẽ chạy đuổi nhau, đáp vào nhau cả đống hạt dẻ khô, sau đó sẽ nằm dài trên bãi cỏ héo úa mà thở phì phò. Một giám đốc và một giáo sư, ngay lúc này đã quên đi chức vụ của nhau, chỉ tập trung trêu đùa nhau như hai đứa trẻ. Cả hai sẽ nằm chọc ghẹo nhau, cười nói thoả thích. Và, như mọi bộ phim tình cảm khác, sẽ có một khoảng lặng kéo dài khi ai đó trong hai người vừa dứt lời. Em lặng thinh, quay đầu nhìn tôi, đôi mắt sáng trong lấp lánh dưới ánh mặt trời. Nắng thu êm ả, dịu nhẹ, rải rác khắp nơi, phủ đầy lên em và tôi, hoà cùng sắc xanh nơi con ngươi em. Tôi thấy mình trong đôi mắt em, đang đứng trước biển khơi, trước những con sóng rì rào xanh thẳm nhuốm màu vàng kim của ánh bình minh. Tôi vô thức đưa tay, chạm vào sóng biển, chạm vào em. Ngón tay thô ráp của tôi miết nhẹ trên mi em, chậm rãi lướt qua gò má em. Em vẫn nhìn tôi, con ngươi rao động vì bối rối. Rồi tôi vươn đến, ấn đôi môi nứt nẻ của mình lên cánh môi mịn màng của em. Tôi và em hôn nhau, ngại ngùng và vụng dại, như thể đây là lần đầu tiên của hai đứa. Không, đương nhiên rồi, chỉ hôn thôi thì ai cũng phải thực hiện vài lần, và là với người khác. Nhưng hôn em, đối với tôi mà nói, là trải nghiệm mới lạ nhất, tuyệt diệu nhất và ngọt ngào nhất mà tôi từng được nếm trải. Nụ hôn của tôi và em kéo dài chưa đến một phút, đủ nhanh để làm tôi hụt hẫng và đủ lâu để khiến tôi nhớ đến suốt đời.

 

 

***

Tôi nhớ những lần em và tôi làm tình. Dịu dàng có, cuồng nhiệt có, hoang dại có. Em từng có vài người trước tôi, và tôi chẳng lấy làm lạ trước điều đó. Em đủ đẹp và liều lĩnh để có vài mối tình vắt vai trước khi tìm thấy một mối quan hệ thực sự. Em nói rằng em nghiêm túc với tôi. Tôi cũng mong là vậy, bởi những gì em làm cho tôi khiến tôi mê mẩn. Em có thể tỏ ra điêu luyện hoặc vụng về bất cứ khi nào em muốn, hoặc bất cứ khi nào tôi lên cơn trái gió trở trời. Em lấy sự xinh đẹp và khéo léo của cơ thể để dụ dỗ tôi, hoặc dỗ dành tôi mỗi khi tôi tức giận với đám nhân viên. Em làm mọi việc để khiến tôi vui, và đòi hỏi tôi đền đáp bằng cách phải khiến em thoả mãn bằng được. Tôi ghẹo em rằng, một giáo sư đại học không nên làm thế. Và em nhớ mình đã nói gì không? Em đã nói rằng:

 

_Một vị giáo sư cũng cần có sự nổi loạn._

 

Sau đó, em cùng tôi, chúng ta lại tiếp tục trải qua một đêm thật nồng nhiệt...

 

Sáng hôm sau, tôi tỉnh dậy. Đập vào mắt tôi là hình ảnh của em, trần trụi, tinh tế và đẹp đẽ, với tấm chăn đắp hờ quanh hông và tấm lưng mềm mại đối diện với nắng. Mái tóc em xoã tung trên gối, rối rắm và xơ xác. Màu nâu sáng ánh lên dưới tia nắng nhạt nhoà của một buổi sớm bình minh. Em bỗng rùng mình mở mắt, đôi mắt ngái ngủ khe khẽ nhướn lên, lười biếng chớp nhẹ vài cái. Mặt em có chút nhăn nhó, hàng lông mày thanh mảnh chau lại vì khó chịu. Em lăn lộn vài vòng, quẫy đạp vì nóng ( tôi xin lỗi vì đã để nhiệt độ lò sưởi quá cao ), cuối cùng mặc kệ thiên hạ mà tung chăn ra, để lộ cả cơ thể trắng trẻo xinh đẹp của mình.

 

Nói thật... nhìn em như vậy, khiến tôi vừa ham muốn vừa buồn cười...

 

Mất khoảng 10 phút để em hoàn toàn tỉnh ngủ. Em cau mày với tôi, co chân lên đạp và gọi tôi là đồ dê già, sau đó hoảng hốt bò đến chỗ tôi khi nhận ra mình hơi quá trớn. Đôi mắt em nhìn tôi, có chút lo, chút buồn, thêm chút sợ. Em hay có thói lo âu thái quá. Sắc xanh sâu thẳm nơi con ngươi em như hoà lẫn với ánh nắng ảm đạm của buổi sáng đầu đông lạnh lẽo. Màu xám nhạt bao trùm lên con ngươi em, vùi lập đi màu xanh trong trẻo dịu nhẹ thường ngày. Tôi thẫn thờ nhìn lại em, nhìn lại bóng hình tù mù của chính mình trong đôi mắt em. Không, tôi không muốn thấy thứ này. Tôi muốn thấy em, vui vẻ và rạng rỡ, ánh mắt lúc nào cũng tràn đầy sức sống. Tôi không muốn em lo lắng vì tôi, không muốn em vì tôi mà trở nên buồn bã ủ dột.

 

Nhưng tôi cũng vui. Thấy em xót xa cho tôi như vậy, sao tôi có thể không vui chứ!?

 

Em hỏi han tôi vài câu, sau khi biết tôi vẫn ổn thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Rồi em lồm cồm bò dậy, mặc lại quần áo. Em quăng đống vải ngổn ngang dưới sàn vào người tôi, giục tôi mặc đồ rồi ra ngoài ăn sáng. Em và tôi dùng bữa cùng nhau, đánh răng cùng nhau, tranh nhau cái nhà vệ sinh vì không ai muốn phải vào tận phòng ngủ cả. Và em, dĩ nhiên luôn giành được phần thắng. Em quá giỏi trong việc dùng mắt cún con để nài nỉ tôi mà...

 

Chúng ta sau đó cùng ra ngoài và tiếp tục công việc. Em đến trường còn tôi thì đến công ty. Chúng ta cùng ngồi chung một xe, mặc kệ tài xế và làm mấy việc mờ ám trước khi phải tách mỗi đứa một nơi. Tôi sẽ xuống xe trước tiên, mở cửa cho em, giúp em ra khỏi xe dễ dàng. Em sẽ rướn lên hôn tôi, thì thầm những lời ngọt ngào về một buổi tối lãng mạn chỉ có hai người. Tôi phì cười. Phải rồi, cũng đã tròn tám tháng từ ngày chúng ta gặp nhau. Em mỉm cười lém lỉnh với tôi, chào tạm biệt và quay người rời đi, hướng thẳng về phía cổng trường.

 

Tôi đờ đẫn nhìn theo em. Trời đang trở lạnh, và em thì co ro trong chiếc khoác bông dày uỵch mà chính tay tôi đã khoác cho em...

 

Rồi bất chợt, em quay lại nhìn tôi, đôi môi hé nở một nụ cười, một nụ cười ngọt ngào đến độ khiến con tim tôi như tan chảy đến nơi...

 

Và, em nhìn tôi. Đôi mắt lấp lánh như ánh sao rực sáng giữa trời đông ảm đạm. Ánh mắt em như thắp lên ngọn lửa trong lòng tôi, sưởi ấm tôi khỏi cái buốt giá của gió mùa hanh khô đang tràn về...

 

 _Em sẽ tự về sớm để chuẩn bị!_ Em nói lớn. _Em sẽ bắt taxi, đừng qua đón em nhé! Em muốn làm anh bất ngờ mà! Đừng nôn nóng quá đấy!_

Em dừng lời, rồi cười tươi rói, cánh tay khẳng khiu vẫy vẫy với tôi. Rồi em quay bước, thẳng tiến vào trường, không nhìn tôi thêm lấy một lần...

 

Tôi vẫn nhìn em, thẫn thờ. Em làm tôi mụ mị quá rồi...

 

Tài xế đằng sau nhắc khéo tôi, rằng đã muộn rồi, cuộc họp đang chuẩn bị diễn ra. Tôi tặc lưỡi, quay về xe, nhưng mắt vẫn đăm đăm nhìn về hướng em vừa đi khuất. Chưa gì tôi đã thấy nhớ em rồi...

 

Nụ cười của em... Ánh mắt của em...

 

Em biết không, Charles? Sự rạng rỡ của em chính là điều tuyệt vời nhất tôi từng được thấy đấy...

 

 

***

Charles à...

 

Sao em chưa tỉnh lại...?

 

Tôi đã viết tất tần tật những gì mình yêu nhất ở em rồi. Sao em còn chưa tỉnh dậy và nói với tôi đi...?

 

Nói với tôi rằng... em yêu tôi.

 

Em chưa từng nói vậy, chưa một lần. Chúng ta quen nhau đến nay đã gần một năm, và em vẫn chưa hề nói lời yêu với tôi...

 

Tôi yêu em nhiều lắm, em biết không...?

 

Em biết mà phải không...? Em chỉ đang thử thách tôi thôi, có đúng không...?

 

Đã ba tháng rồi, em đã ngủ đúng ba tháng rồi. Tôi không muốn, Charles... Hôm nay là tròn mười một tháng chúng ta quen nhau mà, em phải dậy đi chứ...

 

Tôi như người đã chết, Charles à. Khi tôi nghe tin chiếc taxi chở em gặp tai nạn, tôi cảm thấy như mình đã chết. Chân tay tôi bủn rủn, mồ hôi túa ra như tắm. Tôi không biết phải làm gì hay phải nói gì. Miệng tôi cứ há hốc, mắt tôi mở trừng trừng. Cảm xúc trong tôi lộn tùng phèo, đau đớn có, sợ sệt có, hỗn loạn có. Tôi rất sợ, thật sự rất sợ. Em là nguồn sống của tôi, nếu em có mệnh hệ gì, tôi làm sao có thể sống tiếp...? Nếu em có mệnh hệ gì...

 

...thì tôi đâu còn lí do gì để tồn tại nữa...

 

Mọi thứ xung quanh tôi bắt đầu gào thét. Chúng như những thứ vũ khí vô hình, dồn dập tấn công tôi, bẻ quặt tâm trí tôi. Chúng níu kéo tôi, cố gắng dìm chết tôi trong những cảm xúc tiêu cực. Chúng ép tôi phải vùng vẫy, phải kêu gào trong đau đớn để tự giải thoát khỏi hố sâu tuyệt vọng của chính tôi.

 

Nhưng sự hiện diện của chúng không thể ngăn tôi tìm đến em...

 

Tôi lao xe đến bệnh viện, chạy xồng xộc đến khu Phẫu thuật. Gã bác sĩ đã tiếp đón tôi, gã là một tên khốn. Giọng gã lạnh tanh, thái độ thì cộc cằn. Gã nói cho tôi tình trạng của em mà mặt không biểu lộ tí gì cảm xúc, mỗi lời gã nói đều như cái tát giáng lên mặt tôi vậy.

 

Gã nói rằng, các chỉ số của em thay đổi khá thất thường. Nội tạng của em bị va đập, đầu bị chấn thương khá nặng. Em vẫn có khả năng sống sót, nhưng hoặc là hôn mê sâu, hoặc là sống thực vật suốt đời.

 

Tôi ngồi ngoài phòng Phẫu thuật, nhìn chằm chằm xuống chân mình. Tôi lấy tay, gạt vội nơi khoé mắt. Chẳng có gì cả, chỉ có những giọt mồ hôi mặn chát. Kì lạ, tôi không hề khóc. Không có một giọt nước nào tràn ra khỏi tuyến lệ. Nhưng sao... tôi lại thấy đau thế này...?

 

Cánh cửa phòng bật mở. Tôi lập tức đứng dậy, đuổi theo các y bác sĩ cùng em vào tận phòng bệnh. Em nằm đó, nhỏ bé và gầy gò. Mới không gặp nhau có nửa ngày thôi mà trông em như sụt đi cả chục kí vậy...

 

Bác sĩ nói em sẽ bị hôn mê sâu, khả năng tỉnh lại là 50%. Nếu não có dấu hiệu phù nề hoặc chết não, có thể tôi sẽ là người phải nói lời tạm biệt...

 

Tôi không muốn nghe mấy điều đó. Thứ duy nhất tôi muốn nghe là giọng nói của em...

 

Tôi chầu trực bên em, bất kể mưa nắng, bất kể bão bùng, bất kể xuân hạ thu đông... Nói vậy thôi, thực ra thì trời cũng sang xuân rồi. Ba tháng đã trôi qua. Trong ba tháng này, tôi đã để thư kí tiếp quản toàn bộ công việc để được ở bên em, chăm sóc em. Tôi ngỡ mong rồi em sẽ tỉnh lại, sẽ cất giọng nói đều đều ấm áp, sẽ dịu dàng đánh thức tôi khỏi cơn mê, sẽ xoa dịu tôi trước nỗi đau đằng đẵng mà tôi phải chịu đựng...

 

Nhiều khi, trong lúc em ngủ, tôi thường làm vài việc linh tinh. Tôi mở tung cửa sổ, ngó sang dãy nhà bên cạnh và ngắm nghía dặng hồng leo nở hoa dày đặc, hoặc nhìn sang cây tử đằng tím ngắt trên ngọn đồi xa xa. Tôi nhờ các cô y tá kiếm giúp ít hoa để trang trí cho căn phòng. Em thích hoa mà, chẳng phải sao? Thức dậy trong một căn phòng đầy hoa chắc chắn sẽ rất tuyệt, nhỉ?

 

À, tôi còn gấp hạc nữa. Trò này kể ra cũng khá ngớ ngẩn, nhưng không hiểu sao tôi lại có niềm tin mù quáng đến kì lạ vào việc gấp hạc. Giờ cũng đã được 920 con, chỉ còn một chút nữa thôi là ước muốn của tôi sẽ được thực hiện...

 

Tôi cũng hay chào đón lũ chim bồ câu, rải vụn bánh mì lên thềm cửa sổ cho chúng. Trước đây tôi khá ác cảm với chúng, nhưng sau đó tôi nhận ra chúng không quá xấu xí như mình tưởng. Chúng rất đáng yêu và thân thiện với con người. Tôi phát hiện ra rằng ở điểm này thì bồ câu khá giống em. Và có lẽ vì vậy mà tôi dần trở nên thích chúng...

 

Tôi thấy mình vô vọng quá rồi... Tôi không biết mình đang chờ đợi điều gì nữa...

 

 

***

 

 

Và giờ... một ngày mới lại đến...

 

Tôi kéo rèm, mở cửa sổ, ngạc nhiên khi thấy khí lạnh đã không còn, thay vào đó là ánh nắng dịu dàng ấm áp ngập tràn khắp không gian.

 

Nắng chiếu thẳng vào căn phòng, mon men đến gần giường, len lỏi qua từng lớp chăn, âu yếm vuốt ve từng lọn tóc rủ xuống mặt...

 

Tôi thẫn thờ nhìn em. Em vẫn đang say ngủ, vẻ đẹp của em vẫn luôn cố hữu. Nhưng rạng rỡ như vậy, quả thật tôi chưa từng thấy...

 

Tôi giật mình nhận ra, trong suốt hai tháng em ngủ, trời chưa một lần hửng nắng. Còn giờ đây, ánh nắng đang bao trùm lên em, dịu dàng ôm lấy em, nhuộm hồng làn da tái nhợt nơi em. Nắng khẽ vờn mái tóc em, hẩy nhẹ hàng mi em, khiến nó có chút rung động. Nắng luồn qua bàn tay em, nhảy nhót qua từng kẽ ngón, tinh nghịch và hiếu động đến mức khiến tay em phải động đậy...

 

Tôi sững người, trân trân nhìn em.

 

Ánh nắng ấm áp vẫn chan chứa khắp phòng. Nó đang chờ đợi em, chờ em thức giấc, để sắc hồng dịu nhẹ của nó hoà chung với sắc xanh trong sáng trong đôi mắt em...

 

Trong suốt ba tháng qua, chưa bao giờ tôi thấy ấm lòng đến thế...

 

Charles, rồi em sẽ dậy thôi... Em sẽ thức dây, và nói lời yêu tôi...

 

Hãy mau tỉnh lại đi, Charles... Tôi muốn được thấy em, được nói cùng em, được âu yếm em...

 

Tôi muốn... gương mặt em luôn rực rỡ và tươi sáng...

 

Tôi muốn... ánh nắng luôn ngập tràn trong đôi mắt em...

 

 

\- End -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
